In order to achieve an improved appearance, bumpers of motor vehicles, in particular of passenger motor vehicles, are often painted in the same color as the motor vehicle. As a result, the overall visual impression of the vehicle is intended to be unified and thereby enhanced. Painted bumpers, however, have a substantially more sensitive exterior surface, which is particularly susceptible to scratches or paint damage. Such scratches or paint damage may occur on the rear bumper when loading and unloading the cargo space, in particular the trunk, of the motor vehicle and/or when pets climb in and out, as examples.
A number of loading systems having bumper protection features are known in the prior art. In DE 100 12 767 A1, a system includes an extendable cargo floor, which is slidable parallel to the vehicle floor in the rear region of the motor vehicle. In order to permit convenient loading of the cargo space, the guide arrangement is able to be lifted relative to the vehicle structure via a loading edge of the cargo space. The cargo floor may then be extended, encompassing the loading edge, manually or by an electric motor.
DE 20 2013 000 332 U1 discloses a loading system for a motor vehicle which comprises two displaceable loading platforms are arranged in the trunk. The first loading platform is able to be pulled out of the trunk and has guide rails for the lateral guidance of the second loading platform. For loading the motor vehicle, the first and/or the second loading platform is extended manually out of the motor vehicle by a respective handle.
As an example of a separately configured loading edge protection system, as disclosed in DE 10 2006 059 670 A1, the risk of damage to the rear bumper when loading and unloading a motor vehicle is reduced. The loading edge protection system may be produced from a durable material, for example metal or stainless steel, and is attached to the loading edge for protecting the rear bumper as cladding.
DE 10 2006 043 223 A1 discloses a bottom platform, which is able to be inserted into a cargo space of a motor vehicle, and which is able to be releasably fixed by an adhesive to the bottom surface of the cargo space. The bottom platform has two guide rails with integrated running rollers for receiving a transport element, which is displaceable inside the cargo space by a user via a grip. A loading edge protection system in the manner of a roller blind is arranged below the bottom platform. The loading edge protection system is able to be extended by a user by a tab into a position of use for covering the bumper bar of the motor vehicle. The loading edge protection system is held by the inherent weight force thereof in the position of use. A restoring mechanism, in order to move the loading edge protection system back from the position of use, is implemented by motive springs and a cable pull.
Also disclosed in DE 196 265 82 C2 is a retracting mechanism for a cargo space cover, the movement thereof being coupled to the closing or opening movement of a pivotably movable rear part. The cargo space cover is configured as a flat roller blind which is held on a roller blind shaft so as to be able to be rolled up and unrolled. A restoring device in the form of a restoring spring is integrated in the roller blind shaft. An additional restoring arrangement is coupled to the pivoting movement of the rear part by a cable pull, such that when the rear part is closed the restoring arrangement causes the roller blind to be tensioned.
A displaceable loading platform for a trunk of a motor vehicle is disclosed in GB 635 187 A. A movement of the loading platform is coupled to the movement of the trunk cover, so that a retraction and/or extension of the loading platform causes a closing and/or opening of the trunk. The coupling mechanism is in this case implemented, for example, by chains or a system of connecting elements or via an electrical or fluid motor.
A motor vehicle comprising a retractable and/or extendable cargo floor is disclosed in DE 10 2008 010 923 A1. The cargo floor is movably displaceable via rails along a longitudinal extent of the motor vehicle. When opening the cargo space, a lower liftgate is able to be lowered by hinges behind a rear bumper of the motor vehicle. The cargo floor is coupled to the movement of the lower liftgate, such that said cargo floor slides out of the cargo space when the lower liftgate is opened. To this end, a gear mechanism is coupled to the hinges, so that a rotational movement of the hinges is converted into a movement of the cargo floor. The gear ratio of the gear mechanism is designed such that the cargo floor fully encompasses the lower liftgate, provided the liftgate is fully opened.